lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego: The Hobbit (Predictions)
'Lego: The Hobbit (Predictions)' PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT PERMISSON FROM EDITOR. ' Since there are already a few pages for this game, I decided to make yet another one, instead of editing the rest. So that being said, let's look at what we know. Release Dates: April 8 (US), April 11 (Europe) The game only covers "An Unexpected Journey" and "The Desolation of Smaug." The creators have stated that there is so much content in there that they decided to focus on just those films, and then "There and Back Again" will become available as DLC around the time of the movie's release. Same as Lego: Lord of the Rings, dialogue and music are taken directly from the films. However, it has been confirmed that Christopher Lee (Saruman) has recorded some additional dialogue for the game. It has actually been confirmed that there are 16 levels for the first 2 movies, which falls from the standard 6 levels per movie formula. I'm just praying this doesn't become another Lego Indiana Jones 2. So now onto what my main objective was: figuring out what those 16 levels could possible be. These summaries will be very brief, considering we hardly know anything about this game. Also keep in mind these aren't supposed to be actual level titles, just a general name until we know more. 'An Unexpected Journey: Prologue: Following the same formula as Lego LOTR, the first level is the prologue and teaches a few mechanics about the game. Since the main focus of the game is the dwarves, we'll probably get to fight off Smaug and learn about the "buddy-up" mechanics that the creators have shown us. Bag End: I originally assumed this would just be a short cutscene, but considering both movies now contain 8 levels and that in the trailer, when Dwalin is carrying the giraffe, there's a dwarf-crack plate thing on the wall to the left, which would lead to this being a level. What you would do, I have no idea. Trolls: Very obviously a level, play as the dwarves to defeat the trolls. Radagast and Wargs: I really think the title speaks for itself. Rivendell: Since this part of the movie is a lot of talk and no action, it will probably be set up similar to Lego LOTR, when you form the fellowship. So no, it's not a level. Stone Giants: Probably starting with a layout similar to "The Pass of Caradhras," then turning into some puzzle solving thing meanuvering around the stone giants. It would be cool to see the scene swap feature used when the dwarves are split up for a moment. Goblin Town: Considering the demo is about 20 minutes long and doesn't cover any of Bilbo's riddle game, this is it's own level. To see the demo, check the links at the bottom of this page. Riddles in the Dark: How they will make this a level, I have no idea. But in the trailer, Bilbo has this goblin buddy for a while, which they probably did so this level could use co-op, and be a level. Out of the Frying Pan, You Know the Rest: The boss for An Unexpected Journey, fight off wargs, and then Azog. It's pretty simple. 'The Desolation of Smaug' Beorn: While it doesn't seem like there's enough content to create a level, enough creativity from the creators could result in a decent level. Bilbo scouting, running through the woods, and maybe even a boss with Beorn. Mirkwood: A level that could somewhat resemble "Amon Hen," could start out as a puzzle type thing, then turn into a large action segment with the spiders. And I'd very much like to see the ending be as Tauriel and Legolas, wiping out the rest of the spiders (similar to Faramir and the old dude fighting off the oliphants in "The Dead Marshes") Barrels Out of Bond: They better not screw this up. Just imagine how epic it will be. Angmar's Tomb: This is where the gameplay splits. In TTT and ROTK, there are 2 Frodo/Sam levels and then 2 Aragorn/Legolas/Gimli/etc levels, and then the last 2 levels cover the climax of the movie. So the concept here is similar - you can go off as Gandalf and discover who the Necromancer is, or you can follow the dwarves to fight SMAUG. Dol Goldur: The second part of Gandalf's adventure. To allow co-op, Radagast will probably go in with him, and then escape before Gandalf is captured. Laketown (Hub): Mos of the events in Laketown are part of the hub and cutscene, not a level. The Lonely Mountain: Break into the mountain as the dwarves and Bilbo, then play as Bilbo (and another dwarf for co-op, probably Balin) to look for the arkenstone. What Goes Down in Laketown Stays in Laketown: Play as Legolas and Tauriel to save Bard's children, Fili, Kili, Oin, and Bifur from CGI orcs, and fight Bolg. Then play as Bard and his son to hide the black arrow...or something. SMAAUUUUGGGGG: A final boss so epic, you won't even anticipate the DLC for There and Back Again until the movie itself is released. Light forges, stand on his mouth, melt gold...the possibilities are ENDLESS. Seriously, this is gonna be awesome. Well, that's it. One of the other Lego Hobbit pages has a character list if you're interested. Be sure to check these videos out: Interview with Tim Wileman (Associate Producer): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hi5AIkpr8JA Full demo (Goblin Town) gameplay: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_bMj0Kg7X70 On March 1, the full demo was released on Lego.com for PC, but due to install issues, it was taken down. You can continue to check for it here: http://videogames.lego.com/en-us/lego-the-hobbit/about/screenshots